Romantic Movies
by anniepanda
Summary: Castiel decided to learn a few things from a couple of romantic movies, but what happens when he decides to test out these new lessons on a fellow hunter of Sam's and Dean's? Fluffy. A Supernatural fanfic. Cas/OC


The black 67' Impala pulled into a parking spot in front of the Granite Motel, and its loud engine ceased. A young, tanned brunette stepped out of the car with an exhausted expression spread across her face as the driver named Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition. She began to walk towards a motel room as she threw off her suit jacket off of her shoulders. Dean soon followed after he threw his fake FBI badge into the trunk of the Impala, along with his other false identity cards.

The brunette opened the door to room 10 and smiled as her weary eyes landed on two men who were lounging on the couch. The tall, blue-green-eyed man, whose name was Sam, looked up from his laptop as the young woman and the driver entered the room.

"Did you find anything about the family?" Sam asked.

"Nope," said Dean as he took of his black tie, "how about you?"

The two, who happened to be brothers, conversed amongst each other as the brunette looked over at the other man in the room, who was lounging on the couch in his trench coat and watching _The Notebook_ on television.

"Err, why is Cas watching _The Notebook_?" asked the brunette to the two brothers.

"I don't know," answered Sam. "He's been watching chick flicks all day though."

"Like what?" asked the brunette.

"Uh, _Titanic_, _Dirty Dancing_...he even watched _My Bloody Valentine 3D_, thinking that it was a romantic movie." Dean chuckled and smirked.

"Really? That's kind of cute," she said.

"More like his angelic balls went missing," said Dean.

"Oh shut up, Dean," said the brunette.

The brunette strolled over to the man, who was actually an angel inside a human vessel named Jimmy Novak, and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey Cas," she said.

"Hello Trinity," said the angel as his head slowly tilted to the side like a curious puppy as the two main characters from the movie lay down in the middle of the street and watched the traffic lights change. "You humans have a strange way of expressing love."

Trinity laughed. "Well, you angels probably have a strange one as well."  
>Castiel looked at the brunette. "All angels are brothers and sisters."<br>"So, celestial incest, huh? Yup, you definitely have a strange one."

"Angels are not permitted to have feelings," said Castiel, sternly.

"But I'm sure you have them though," said Trinity as she placed her soft hand on top of his. "I mean, all creatures created by God do, even if their feelings are good or bad."

Castiel stared down at their hands and sighed.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Damn it, Dean! I don't want to just stay behind!" snapped Trinity.

"Trinity, it's too dangerous," said Sam.

"That's such bull crap," said Trinity, irritated.

"Just wait here, please," said Dean before closing the door behind him and his brother. Trinity grumbled as she plopped herself down onto the old, tattered couch.

"I'm sorry."

Trinity yelped as she jolted up to see Castiel, standing in front of her.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" asked Trinity.

"I asked Sam and Dean to leave you behind," he stated.

The brunette stood up and glared at the angel. "_You what?_"

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Trinity," he said.

"Cas, you don't have to protect me all the time."

Castiel looked up at her. "But I want to."

"Cas..."

Castiel walked closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Before she could do anything to prevent it, the angel pressed his two fingers against her forehead and she was suddenly somewhere on the western coastline.

"Cas?" she called out as waves moved their way towards her feet. No answer. Trinity sighed and strolled along the sandy beach as the horizon faded from a bright clear blue to various warm colors such as vibrant red and simmering orange. Once again, she called out the angel's name, and almost immediately, a hand grazed her shoulder, and she turned around to see Castiel in his typical trench coat and black suit.

"What the hell, Cas? Where are we?" Trinity asked.

"California."

"What? _Why?_"

Castiel looked at her and smiled. "You ask too many questions."

The brunette opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and huffed.

"You were right," muttered Castiel.

"Right about what?" asked Trinity.

"Angels do have feelings."

Trinity looked at Castiel. "Oh, uh, alright...?"

The angel strolled over to her and pushed some of her stranded hair away from her sun-kissed face. Then, all of a sudden, his rosy lips pressed against hers, causing her heart to beat faster and her knees to give in. The brunette then gripped his tie lightly in order to compose herself as their lips slowly parted.

"I can see why you were watching all those romantic movies," muttered Trinity.

Castiel smiled as he cupped her face in his hand. "I learned a lot from them."

Trinity then smirked. "Care to watch some of Dean's porn collection now?"

"…Yes," he replied as a shy smile crept on his face.


End file.
